Insanity
by Aurorazilla
Summary: Elsa has a dark past, and moving to Arendelle was supposed to be a fresh start away from all that! But when a cheerful redhead barges into her life, she feels her walls begin to tear down. What happened six years ago? What is Elsa hiding from Anna? Will Elsa ever tell her why she moved to Arendelle in the first place? (Warning: Triggers, smut, etc.)
1. Meeting Her

**I know, I know, I'm working on the alphabet thing AND Monster AAAND this?! Well, the alphabet thing is just a side-project for when I'm bored, and I'm still very devoted to Monster. This story just popped into my head and I decided to write it.**

**I promise this will not delay either of my other stories. **

**I don't even know if I'm going to continue this one. It's just an idea I wanted to share to see if I should continue. **

**Anyway, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Aurora! (Named after the princess!) I write a lot and I usually write down random ideas in this journal I have. And this happens to be one of those ideas.**

**Okay. So. This story has triggers. I'm trying to create the most emotional fanfic I've ever written (and if you've read 'Open Your Eyes' *which is a Brittana fanfic* and/or 'Monster', then you know how hard that is) so if you're easily triggered, don't read. This will also have lots of smutty goodness in it, so if you don't like that, don't read.**

**Please don't forget to R&R! Enjoy~**

* * *

Like any other day, Elsa just wanted her damn caramel frappuccino with extra whipped cream and caramel. But she sure as hell did _not_ expect the barista.

She looked around Elsa's age, maybe a year or two younger. She had a cute, slightly round face with defined cheekbones that were littered with cute little freckles. Her bright eyes were a brilliant shade of blue – a shade that Elsa could only compare to the clearest of oceans or the afternoon sky – and they sparkled with a sort of innocence you'd only find in a child. Her lips were thin and a light, natural pink. Her auburn hair was tied into two adorable braids that draped over her shoulders.

All in all, this girl was _gorgeous_.

"Excuse me, miss? You're holding up the line." The angel giggled softly, and Elsa snapped back into reality.

"Uh... j-just a grande caramel f-frappuccino with e-extra whipped cream and caramel." Elsa's pale cheeks turned a light crimson and she looked down at her hands as she handed the girl the money.

Warm hands brushed against her cold ones and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"T-Thanks." Elsa stammered.

"Name?" The girl asked.

_Name? Oh! Name!_ Elsa internally facepalmed before stuttering out her name.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl," the redhead winked and Elsa nearly fell to the ground.

"U-Uh. T-Thanks. Um..." She glanced down at the girl's name tag. "Anna."

She walked to the waiting area and watched the girl as she prepared her order. It was a slow day for the small Starbucks. There weren't a lot of people in the coffee shop, which was surprising to Elsa.

"Elsa!" The moment she heard the beautiful girl call her name, Elsa was nervous all over again.

She walked up to the counter and took her drink. Once again, warm fingers brushed against her own and she almost lost it.

"Thanks," she gulped.

The redhead sent her a flirtatious wink as she turned to take the order of a tall blonde boy.

Elsa took a deep breath and sat down at one of the available tables, taking out her phone and clicking on the facebook icon.

**Incoming Message from: Mom**

_**Elsa. Where are you?**_

**Outgoing Message to: Mom**

_**I'm at Starbucks. Why?**_

Elsa sighed sadly. Her mom was keeping a close eye on her again. Moving here was supposed to be a fresh start. She thought she'd convinced her mom she wasn't going to try anything again.

**Incoming Message from: Mom**

_**Hurry home. You still need to finish unpacking.**_

**Outgoing Message to: Mom**

_** Okay.**_

She was in no rush, though. She wanted to be anywhere _but_ home at the moment.

Hell, she'd rather be back in _Weselton_ than at home with her mother.

She just wanted to be okay for once. She hated being under a constant raincloud of self-hatred caused by years of torment from her fellow peers. She wanted to have clear skies and sunshine for a change.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice to her left nearly made her fall out of her seat. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

She looked up to see the barista. _Wow, she's even _more_ gorgeous up close._

"O-Oh... h-hi." Elsa stammered.

"Can I sit down for a second?" The redhead, _Anna_, asked.

Elsa nodded and Anna sat down at the seat across from her.

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" Anna asked as she fiddled with one of her braids.

_God, she's so adorable._

"Thanks!" Anna giggled and Elsa's cheeks turned bright red.

"D-Did I say that out loud?" She gasped, horrified. "I-I do that sometimes. Um. Yes, I'm new here. I just moved in Friday."

"Oh! I think you moved into the house next to mine!" Anna exclaimed, grinning widely. "1435 Royal Avenue, right?"

Elsa nodded, feeling the corners of her own lips pull upwards. This girl was just contagious. "Yep, that's it."

"That's so awesome!" The girl suddenly looked down and a slight blush began to coat her freckled cheeks. "So, um, I know this is a little weird to ask since we just met and all, but... could you give me a ride home? My friend sorta bailed on me and I don't wanna put any of my coworkers through any trouble... it's okay if you don't want to! I mean, I'd totally understand since we're technically strangers and I just asked since you live next door and I wanna talk to you more since you're absolutely gorgeous – wait, what?"

"Anna!" Elsa found herself laughing for the first time in forever. "It's fine. Yeah, I'll give you a ride. When does your shift end?"

"It just ended! That's why I came over to talk to you." Anna blushed again.

"Well then let's go." Elsa stood up and threw her empty cup away. The two walked out together and Elsa felt her walls begin to tear down.

* * *

"Thanks so much for the ride, Elsa!" Anna grinned happily at the blonde.

"No problem, Anna." Elsa returned the smile wholeheartedly. "So I promise to drive you to school if you give me the directions."

"Awesome! Hey, can I see your phone?"

"Yeah, sure," the blonde handed it over and watched the girl type in a series of numbers.

Suddenly, she was pulled against the girl and soft lips met her cheek. Her eyes widened in shock as a bright flash filled her vision.

Anna's lips touched her. Her lips touched her face. Oh god. _Oh my god!_

The redhead beside her erupted into a roar of laughter as she looked at the phone.

"Oh god! Your face!" She gasped between hard laughs. "I am _so_ sending that to myself!"

Elsa felt herself blush even harder. She tried to grab the phone from the younger girl, who pulled away, sending it to herself and posting it on facebook (after she added herself to Elsa's friendlist) before finally gave it back to the blonde.

"And yet you _still_ manage to look gorgeous." She sighed. "How do you do it, Elsa?"

Elsa's face burned. "D-Do what?"

"Look breathtakingly beautiful even when you take a bad picture!" Anna exclaimed, as if it was obvious.

"B-Beautiful? Me?" Elsa asked, surprised.

Anna's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god, seriously, Elsa? You're freaking _gorgeous_!"

The blonde looked down at her hands, which were wrapped firmly around her phone.

"Elsa," Anna's voice was softer, now. A warm hand pressed to Elsa's cheek, forcing her to look over at the redhead. Teal eyes met icy blue orbs. "Elsa, you're beautiful."

The blonde's bottom lip quivered as a lump rose in her throat and her eyes clouded with emotion. "N-Nobody... nobody's ever called me that before."  
"There's a first time for everything," Anna cooed softly. "Speaking of firsts, since tomorrow is your first day at school, I'll volunteer to be your guide, which means most of our classes will be lined up together. Is that okay?"

Elsa wiped a stray tear away from her pale cheek and met Anna's eyes once again. "Yeah. That's perfect."

_Just like you_, Elsa thought.

"I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Anna smiled.

"Okay." Elsa returned the smile.

After the two got out of the car, Anna hugged Elsa tightly before parting ways.

Elsa's heart was still beating frantically against her chest as she walked inside her house.

"Christ, what were you _doing_, Elsa!" Her mother exclaimed as soon as the door shut.

Elsa sighed. _Heeeere we go._

"I was worried sick! You were supposed to be home half an hour ago! What were you doing out in the driveway!?" The older woman walked out of the dining room attached to the entrance hall. Her brown hair was disheveled and her blue eyes were dark with worry.

"Don't worry, mother," Elsa groaned. "I was out getting coffee. I met a friend and I drove her home – which is next door by the way – and that's all. We were just talking. Don't worry."

"How can I not worry, Elsa!" Her mother exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "I didn't know where you were or if you took your pills this morning or-"

"_Mother_!" Elsa growled. _Don't you dare finish that sentence!_ "I'm fine. I am not a child anymore. I can take care of myself. I've had to for the past six years."

As soon as she said it, she wished she could take it back.

She watched as her mother flinched and her eyes darkened, glazing over in dark storm clouds.

"I-I..." Elsa stammered before scurrying up the stairs to her room.

She slammed the door and collapsed against it.

_I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, mama. _She looked at the dangerous black bag she'd stuffed under her bed._ No. You don't need it. You don't need it._

She stared at it for a moment longer.

_I... I _need_ it!_

She scurried across the floor, grabbed the bag, then retreated back to her original spot, locking the door and unzipping the bag.

The blade she took out had a silver handle with intricate snowflake designs. The blade itself was long, shiny, and sharp. The smooth edge of it glimmered in the light of the lamp across the room.

The blonde yanked up her hoodie sleeve and slid the blade along her arm. She repeated this until there were several thin lines along the scarred pale flesh.

She watched as little beads of blood began to pop out of the cuts, and she squeezed around them gently, watching more blood begin to flow out.

Elsa allowed herself to fall into the sweet oblivion of numbness the blade offered.

She stood up and walked into her en suite, washing off the cuts and the blade.

When she was satisfied that both were reasonably clean, she changed into her pajamas, put the blade away, then settled in for bed.

She found herself thinking about Anna. The girl was just_ too_ perfect. Elsa didn't deserve her.

_Why does she even bother? You shut everyone out._ A small voice in the back of her mind growled. _She's a bright ball of clear skies and sunshine and you're nothing but a raincloud. You're going to taint her light. You're going to make her sad. You're going to hurt her, because you are a selfish, selfish bitch._

_Stop,_ she clenched her eyes shut even tighter.

_And the worst part?_ The voice continued. _You don't care. Because somehow, she's breaking through your walls and fixing you._

And the voice was right. _She's fixing me. I don't know how, or why, but she is. And I can't do anything about it._

* * *

**So, like I said, this story is going to be emotional as hell.  
**

**So should I continue this? If so, tell me in the comments, in my inbox, or on tumblr! (whynotelsanna . tumblr . com) :D**

**PLEASE don't forget to review because reviews are amazing and I love them and don't you want me to be happy?! DON'T YOU?!**

**Haha until next time my little darlings!**

**xoxo**


	2. First Day

**Sorry I haven't uploaded this chapter yet! It was done for like the entire weekend but I was with family so I never got to work on it...  
**

**Anyways! Thanks SO MUCH for the follows/favorites/reviews! I'm glad you all liked chapter one!**

**So! Heeeeeere ya go! Chapter 2 "First Day"!**

* * *

_Knock knock knock._

Elsa groaned and rolled over, shoving the covers over her head.

_Knock knock knock._

"Go 'way," she grumbled, burying her head further beneath her warm fortress of blankets.

_Knock knock knock._

"Elsa! Get up or you'll be late for school!" Her mother's voice ordered from outside the door.

"Noooo," Elsa hissed.

She heard the door open and footsteps approached her bed. Suddenly the covers were yanked off of her body and the cold air hit her skin.

"What the _fuuuuuck_!" Elsa snarled, curling up as her arms searched helplessly for her lost warmth.

"Elsa. Get up. And watch your mouth." Her mother grumbled.

The blonde slowly opened her eyes, hissing in pain at the sunlight stabbing her eyes.

"Ugh. Do I have to go?" She asked.

"Yes. I won't be home until ten tonight, so don't wait up for me. I left money on the counter for food." The older woman kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you. Have a good day at school."

Elsa sighed. "Okay. See you tonight. Love you, too."

Once her mother was gone, Elsa stood up and got dressed. She decided to go with her baby blue v-neck along with her purple hoodie and light blue jeans.

Although it was winter, Elsa always dressed like this. The cold never really bothered her.

She had just taken her pills when her phone let out a loud chime.

_** Hey! You still gonna drive me to school?**_

Elsa chuckled softly at the name Anna put into her phone.

**Outgoing text to: The Most Gorgeous Redhead I Know**

_** Of course. And 'The Most Gorgeous Redhead I Know'? Really? So uncreative.**_

It only took a few moments before her phone chimed again.

**Incoming text to: The Most Gorgeous Redhead I Know**

_**I couldn't think of anything better! But fine, I'll change it when you let me in. By the way, I'm outside your house.**_

Elsa's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She hurried downstairs and opened the front door.

"Anna, we don't have to be at school for another twenty minutes." Elsa couldn't help the wide grin that spread across her face as the redhead trotted inside with her school bag.

"I know! I just wanted to spend some time with you!" Anna blushed. "I mean, wow, that sounds kinda creepy... anyway, you got any food?"

Elsa chuckled softly. "You really have a habit of making yourself at home, you know that?"

Anna shrugged and plopped down on the navy blue sofa. "So! Since we're going to be best friends, I think we should know a little more about each other." She patted the cushion next to her. "Sit."

Elsa obeyed her orders and sat down beside the eager redhead. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, I think we should start with the basics! How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"I'm sixteen! I skipped a grade, though!"

_She's smart _and_ cute!? God, she's just too much._ Elsa couldn't help but think.

"So we're both juniors, then?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded. "It appears so! When's your birthday?"

"December 15, you?"

"April 19. Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Green. Blondes or brunettes?"

"I prefer redheads." Elsa instantly blushed at how flirtatious it came out. _And by that, I mean I prefer _you_._

"Really?" Anna smirked. "Well, I prefer blondes. _Especially_ blondes with blue eyes."

Elsa's stomach fluttered and she looked away shyly.

"Okay. Now for the more personal-ish stuff!" Anna took a deep breath. "Why'd you move here?"

"To get away. Why are you so hyper?"

"Away from what? And because I had like four spoonfuls of sugar in my coffee!"

Elsa laughed softly. "Just... away from everything."

"Hmm, interesting," Anna put a hand to her chin and looked Elsa up and down. "A mysterious, gorgeous blonde comes to quiet little Arendelle to escape her troubled past. _Very_ interesting."

Elsa snorted. "What's _your_ story then, missy?"

Anna took a deep breath, as if she was preparing to dive into a pool. "Well, when I was five my mom and dad decided to move here because my younger brother died from cancer. My dad started to drink and so I don't see him too often. My mom works a lot, but when she's home she's like a stereotypical mom. When I was thirteen my ex told everybody that I'm bi. A few people made fun of me until I skipped a grade and now people think I'm awesome! So what's your story?" She suddenly looked away. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but-"

"Anna. It's alright. I won't tell you all of it, but the bottom line is, I was bullied a lot in my old school for being gay. My dad died six years ago, and we were really close. My mom is never home, so I kinda raised myself after he died. When the bullying got really bad..." Elsa's voice trailed off. "After... I did something stupid... we moved here."

Anna was listening quietly. Elsa was afraid of what the redhead might say for a moment.

Elsa moved her icy gaze to meet Anna's teal eyes. What she saw there surprised her.

_Worry._ Anna's eyes were filled with _worry_ and _concern_ for _Elsa_.

"Oh, Elsa, I'm so sorry." The redhead finally murmured.

Before she knew it, Elsa was pulled into a tight embrace. She allowed herself to sink into Anna's warm arms.

"I guess we both sorta need fixing, huh?" Anna whispered in Elsa's ear, nuzzling the blonde's neck gently.

Elsa smiled into Anna's shoulder. _She's too perfect. She doesn't need to be fixed._

"Not everybody is perfect, Elsa," Anna pulled away with a sad smile.

"I said that out loud again, didn't I?" Elsa blushed.

Anna nodded with a giggle. "Yup! Now let's go! We don't wanna be late!"

Elsa followed the girl outside and into her car.

* * *

"Welcome to Arendelle High, Miss... Arendelle?" The principle looked down at the name as if to double-check. He was a tall, thin man with a muscular frame. He had gray hair that showed his age along with a cleanly shaved face.

"Yes, that's me. Elsa Arendelle," Elsa murmured awkwardly.

"Are you related to the founders of our town?" The man asked.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah. Direct descendants on my dad's side."

"Interesting! And we'd thought all the Arendelle's died out." Elsa tried not to flinch at the statement. "Anyways, Miss Anna Snowe has agreed to be your guide. Your schedules will line up for every class, since you are in honors courses as well."

Elsa nodded. "Okay."

"Here is your schedule," the man thrust a piece of paper into her hands. "First period has already started, but you'll be excused since it's your first day."

With that, he ushered Elsa out the door of his office and into the waiting room, where Anna was sitting in a chair with her legs swinging back and forth slowly. When she noticed the blonde, her face lit up into a bright smile and she stood up.

"So! What are your classes?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, the principal said we have all the same classes, so..." Elsa watched the redhead's smile grow ear-to-ear.

"Awesome!" Anna squealed happily, squeezing Elsa tightly against her. When she pulled away, she grabbed Elsa's right hand. "Let's go!"

Elsa giggled softly as she was lead out of the waiting room and back into the large halls of Arendelle High.

* * *

When they burst into their Chemistry class, everybody turned to stare at them.

Elsa blushed hard as the teacher sent her a menacing glare.

"I hope you two have a good excuse for being late!" Mr. Weselton (a name Elsa found horrifying, considering it was the same as the hell she moved away from) snarled.

"Yes, sir! This is Elsa Arendelle, she just moved here and today's her first day! I'm her guide." Anna handed the small man a paper slip.

Mr. Weselton had small round glasses that sat at the bridge of his huge nose. His mustache was neatly trimmed and his white hair was balding. He was much shorter than either of the girls, and any other students.

"Ah. I see. Fine, then. Just don't interrupt my class again!" He turned and walked briskly up to the front of the room as Anna pulled Elsa over to her lab table.

"I guess we're partners, then!" She whispered as Mr. Weselton continued with his lesson.

_God, what did I do to deserve an amazing friend like Anna?_ Elsa thought as she watched the girl from the corner of her eye.

* * *

"You don't have the uniform so you don't have to change," Anna explained third period – which was gym for the pair – as she walked over to her usual locker. "Just put your stuff in that locker and wait a few moments."

Elsa nodded and stuffed her things into the locker and looked down at her feet. She hated locker rooms. This was where she was tormented the most.

She didn't mean to look over as Anna started changing. Her eyes, however, had a different plan.

They slowly slid over to look at the redhead as she pulled her t-shirt off. _Oh my god. She has abs. Freaking _abs_! Keep it together, Elsa. Keep it together... but ugh those are just... so... unf..._

Anna's pale shoulders were as freckled as her cheeks and her stomach was flat and toned. Her breasts were perky beneath a green lacy bra.

"Like whatcha see?" Anna teased playfully when she noticed the blonde's wandering eyes.

Elsa blushed and looked away, swallowing hard. Was she drooling? She hoped not. "Oh. Uh. S-sorry."

"Don't be," Anna pulled on her gym shirt. "However, now _I_ have to return the favor tomorrow."

"R-Return the f-favor?" Elsa sputtered, her face (and lower stomach) burning.

"Yeah. Now _I_ get to perv on _you_ while _you're _changing." Anna pulled off her jeans and Elsa sent a longing glance at the girl's toned thighs. _Damn, Anna, you're freaking ripped, aren't you?_

The blonde looked up at Anna's face to see her lips pulled into a smirk.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she winked, pulling on her gym shorts.

Once she was ready, she grabbed Elsa's arm and pulled her out into the gym. They were the first ones out, so they leaned against the bleachers.

"Or, instead of_ you_ taking a picture, I could just send you one." Anna suddenly purred.

Elsa looked at the girl with wide eyes. "I-I... w-what... uh..."

Anna burst out into laughter. "You're just so easy to fluster, Elsa!" She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. She suddenly turned serious as she looked over at the boys' side of the gym. "Oh shit. Here comes trouble."

Elsa followed her gaze to a tall man with auburn hair. He was quite handsome, Elsa supposed, and he walked with a sort of authority.

"Hello, Anna," the boy greeted. "Who's your friend?"

Elsa watched Anna's blue eyes narrow angrily. "Her name's Elsa, she's new. What's it to you, Hans?"

"I just like to know all the pretty girls' names, is that such a crime?" Hans winked at Elsa and the blonde wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Elsa is gay, Hans, so back off," Anna hissed.

"So? She probably just needs the right man." Hans smirked. "When I'm done with you, you won't be gay any longer."

Without warning, Anna grabbed Elsa's waist and pulled her close.

"She's taken, asshole!" She snarled protectively. "Now back off!"

Hans glanced between the two (apparently not noticing Elsa's shell-shocked face) and shook his head, walking away.

"Fucking douche," Anna growled lowly.

Elsa's mouth had gone dry and all hopes of forming a coherent sentence had left her clouded mind.

_She's taken, asshole! _That was a strange statement for the redhead to say. Although the two had been (sort of) flirting the entire 24 hours they've known each other, she never really considered it meant she was _taken_.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Anna's voice reached her ears and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hm? What?" Her voice was as distant as her mind.

"Sorry about that. Hans is an asshole and hits on anything with a vagina and boobs." Anna huffed, annoyed. She suddenly realized her arm was still around Elsa's waist and she retracted it quickly, looking away with a blush.

Elsa instantly missed the contact.

"It's fine," she assured. "So, I'm _'taken'_ huh?"

It was Anna's turn to blush. "Oh, look, it's my cousin." She motioned her head towards a petite brunette. "Heya, cuz!"

The brunette looked at Anna and grinned, hurrying over to the pair.

"Hiya! I'm Rapunzel!" She greeted, flashing her perfect smile at Elsa.

"I'm Elsa," Elsa smiled politely, though Anna could see the nervousness and hesitation in her eyes.

"Elsa's new here. I met her last night at work and she moved in next door." Anna explained when her cousin shot her a questioning glance.

"Oh... _Oh_! _That's_- I mean, you said she was pretty but- _geez_, cuz." Rapunzel's bright green eyes met Anna's blue ones.

Both Anna and Elsa blushed.

Anna cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well, uh... Hans was just over here."

"Gross," Rapunzel wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You should stay away from him," she informed Elsa. "Broke Anna's heart and left her for dead. Fucking asshole."

"Left her for-"

"Okay!" Anna interrupted Elsa. "Not to be rude, but let's talk about something else. _Please_."

Elsa reluctantly allowed the change in topic, but she wouldn't let this go so easily.

* * *

"Okay, so," Anna began as the pair set down their lunch trays at a table with Rapunzel, her boyfriend (whom Elsa met during English), and Anna's best-guy-friend (since Elsa was now her best-_female_-friend – after Anna made a fool out of herself by calling Elsa her best-girl-friend 'but not _girlfriend_, at least not yet, or if Elsa wanted to...) Kristoff. "Since you're new here, it's time you learned the groups."

"Or as_ we_ like to call them, the 'Kingdoms'." Eugene snorted.

"Oh please, we all know high school is just one big kingdom with smaller communities inside." Rapunzel corrected playfully.

"You have your jocks – aka the princes of this lovely realm of existence." Anna pointed to a table full of guys who were laughing loudly. "Their leader – and quarterback – is Hans. The others are Hercules, Charming – nobody knows his real name, Henry, Phillip, Eric, Adam, John, Li Shang, Simba, Tarzan, and Mulan."

"Isn't she a girl?" Elsa's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah, but she's allowed to play because she's apparently 'the best linebacker this side of the world'."Anna turned towards a table of girls near the guys' table. "That's the cheer squad – also known as the princesses. Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, and Nani."

"Not a big squad," Elsa noted.

"Oh, there are more but they aren't as 'important' as the ones I mentioned." She turned towards a random table. "There you have your 'dreamers'. They're members of the 'Adventure Club'. Flynn, Punzel, Kristoff, and I are all apart of that group. We just like to separate ourselves sometimes. The other members are Peter, Wendy, Milo, Alice, Aladdin, and 'Tinker Bell'."

"'Tinker Bell'?" Elsa snorted.

"Don't laugh. She's tougher than she looks!" Rapunzel giggled.

"Then you have the _other_ assholes of our lovely school!" Anna pointed to a table in the far corner. "They're just plain _mean_. There's Regina, Drizella and Anastasia, Jafar, and Scar."

Elsa knew instantly which one was scar. He was tan with jet black hair and across his face and eye was a long, jagged scar.

"Is that all?" Elsa asked after a moment.

"Those are the important ones!" Anna shrugged. "I'll introduce you to the rest along the way. So, do you wanna join our club?"

Elsa's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "Y-You want me... to join your club?"

"Of course! We have it all: the dreamer, the follower, the brain, the adventurer, the thief, the fairy, the princesses, the nutcase-" she pointed at Flynn, who flipped her off "-and the mountain-man; now all we need is a queen."

"M-Me?" Elsa's pale hands moved to clutch her braid.

Anna chuckled wholeheartedly and gave the blonde a tight, reassuring hug. "Of course you, silly!"

Elsa fought the tears in her eyes. "I-I've never been in a club before..."

"That's 'cause you didn't have us!" Anna winked.

"Thank you, I'd love to join your club." Elsa murmured.

The two met eyes and gazed at each other adoringly.

Rapunzel watched the two with bright, wondering eyes.

"Eugene," she murmured to her boyfriend.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"See that?" The brunette whispered, pointing at the blonde and redhead. "That is love at first sight."

Flynn scoffed. "No way. Doesn't exist."

"Just 'cause you only started to love me after you got to know me doesn't mean that's how it works with everyone. That's how Aurora met Phillip and Ariel met Eric!" Rapunzel huffed. "See that look in their eyes? That sparkle? We have that sparkle."

Flynn observed the two girls closely. The two were solely focused on each other, as if nothing else in the world mattered. And Rapunzel was right. There was a sparkle there.

But love? No, it couldn't be.

Could it?

* * *

**So OBVIOUSLY Rapunzel and Flynn see what's goin' on ;P  
**

**Thank you so much for reading and PLEASE don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**Until next time, my lovelies!**

**xoxo  
**


End file.
